kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mulan
Fa Mulan is a young woman from the Land of Dragons who is a party member in Kingdom Hearts II. Determined to bring honour to her family, particularly her ill father, Mulan cuts her hair, steals her father's armour and impersonates as a soldier named Ping to join the army to defeat Shan Yu. Mulan is a generally weak fighter to begin with, but eventually becomes a skilled swordsman. Ming-Na reprises her role as Mulan. Though neither she nor Princess Jasmine sang in their Kingdom Hearts appearances, they both have the same singing voice actor in their original movies, Filipino singer Lea Salonga of Miss Saigon fame. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Mulan never actually appears in the game, presumably disappeared along with her world when it was consumed by Heartless. Mushu survived and became a Summon. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sora, Donald and Goofy meet Mulan as "Ping" outside the army's camp with Mushu. Sora and Donald are shocked when Goofy reveals to them that she is actually a girl but promise to keep her identity a secret. The group join the army, Captain Shang having little faith in "Ping", despite the constant comments from Sora, Donald and Goofy. Mulan slowly impresses Shang, defeating Shan Yu and his Heartless single-handedly by causing an avalanche, and even saves Shang's life. But Mushu accidentally gives away Mulan's identity. Shang, outraged of her deceit, chucks her and the others out of the army before leaving. Mulan and the others see Shan Yu and several surviving Heartless emerge from the mountain and make their to the Imperial City. Mulan fails to convince Shang to believe her, but she soon gets his trust again when the Emperor is kidnapped. Mulan, Sora and the others battle and kill Shan Yu, Mulan being thanked personally by the Emperor who bows respectfully. Shan Yu's sword then suddenly glows and gives Sora access to another world. Mulan is reunited with Sora during his second visit to her world. Mulan is hunting a cloaked man who she believes is an enemy spy, but Sora knows it is a member of Organization XIII. Following the cloaked man to the mountains, they see a Heartless Dragon called the Storm Rider head for the Imperial City. They head there where they find the cloaked man (there are actually two, one being Riku) who reveals himself to be Xigbar. Mulan and the others battle the Storm Rider and defeat it. Mulan gives her support to Sora when he leaves to continue his journey to find Riku and Kairi. In order to thank her for her unconditional loyalty, the Emperor makes her Captain Shang's partner, with the two of them serving beside him. Skillset During the short time she joins Sora under the guise of Ping, Mulan does not use Mushu's magic and is much weaker, and also tends to trip in combat. She attacks and moves very slowly and only uses her sword. After the battle on the mountain's summit, she sheds her disguise and acquires her full power and skillset - prior to the battle, she only has access to Draw, Item Boost and Hyper Healing. Mulan is a mage character, relying on Mushu's fire magic in battle, although she also uses her sword. She is very agile and can perform several aerial attacks. She has one armor slot, one accessory slot and three item slots. Mulan's skillset is as follows: *'Mushu Fire': Mushu breathes fire at nearby enemies *'Flametongue': Mulan charges into the air surrounded by Mushu's fire. *'Draw': Draws in orbs. *'Fire Boost': Boosts the power of Fire attacks. *'Item Boost': Boosts the effectiveness of healing items like Potions. *'Auto Limit': Sets the Reaction command to Limit, if a Limit has been equipped. *'Hyper Healing': Quickly revives a fallen party member and restores their HP. *'Limit ability': Red Rocket. Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Land of Dragons